1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to generating commands, and in particular, to a computer and method for generating commands for edge detection of an object in an image.
2. Description of Related Art
Many images of workpieces are stored in the data exchange format (DXF). A DXF image includes all information related to the workpiece. It is important to use proper measurement programs used to detect edges of a DXF image of a workpiece. However, if the size of a selected DXF feature in the DXF image is larger than the size of an image area to display the selected DXF feature, the measurement program to measure the selected DXF feature may be affected. Accordingly, the measurement machines cannot invoke that measurement program to measure the DXF drawing accurately.